1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet-like pressure-sensitive resistance member having electrodes (hereinafter referred to as an "electrode-provided sheet-like pressure-sensitive resistance member"), a method of manufacturing the electrode-provided sheet-like pressure-sensitive resistance member, and a sheet-like pressure-sensitive resistance member itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, sheet-like pressure-sensitive resistance members having electrodes (hereinafter referred to as "pressure-sensitive resistance film") are formed by bonding together a sheet-like pressure-sensitive resistance member (hereinafter referred to as "conductive film") formed by using a conductive material such as carbon, and a sheet-like electrode member (hereinafter referred to as "electrode film") having a desired electrode pattern of silver formed thereon by, for example, printing a silver material. The pressure-sensitive resistance film thus formed changes its resistance value at a portion where a pressure is applied externally.
However, since the conventional pressure-sensitive resistance film uses an electrode film on which a silver material is printed, it has the drawbacks that cracks are generated in the electrodes after the printed silver material has been dried, resulting in poor durability, and that the pressure-sensitive resistance film cannot be formed into a desired shape.
Furthermore, connection between individual electrodes on the electrode film and resistance-value-information takeout leads, which is normally made or completed by soldering, is very difficult to attain due to the electrodes made of silver.
The conventional sheet-like pressure-sensitive resistance member, which is one structural component of the pressure-sensitive resistance film, includes a particulate conductive material. Since the particles are not uniformly arranged in such a manner that the direction of electrical conduction (hereinafter referred to as the "conducting direction") of the conductive material (particles) intersects the sheet surface, the resistance value on the surface of the sheet-like pressure-sensitive resistance member tends to vary depending on the position on the sheet surface. Therefore, a constant sensitivity in transmitting externally applied pressures cannot be maintained. More particularly, when the external pressure is very small, it is normally impossible to obtain information about the applied pressure with fidelity.